Forum talk:Verkeziginger
Arsjief Greun Mäöres Hoe kunnen we onze deelname juist formaliseren? --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean dec 23, 2010 08:35 (UTC) :Het richtaal (aantal gewilde zetels, iets hoger dan de huidige aantal zetelen) opgeven (dat zal rond de 15 en 20 liggen), ópgaaftaal is iets moeilijker, maar dat zal ik wel voor jullie doen :) Wat wel belangrijk is dat zijn de nummers 1 en 2 van de lijst (die maken namelijk kans om lid te worden van de regering), dus die moet ik echt doorkrijgen. De rest zal ik zelf wel voor jullie invullen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 08:41 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Gebruiken we best fictieve personages vooraan onze lijst of liever gebruikers zoals Dimitri, ik of Marcus? --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean dec 23, 2010 08:44 (UTC) :::Ligt teraan. Dimitri wou de vorige keer lid zijn van de regering, dus ik ga drvan uit dat hij dat nog steeds wilt. Of GM trouwens twee leden kan gaan leveren weet ik niet, we moeten eerst kijken wie nog in de regering wil blijven en of we ministeries kunnen splitsen. Ik weet niet of jij en Marcus lid willen worden van de regering. Ik denk trouwens dat Marcus om taalredenen niet echt lid kan worden, maar Dimitri en Pierius doen een goede taak in de regering ondanks dat ze geen Limburgs spreken. Dus: wil je kans op een plaats in de regering: zet jezelf op plaats twee, zoniet: een fiktief iemand op plaats twee. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 08:51 (UTC) ::::Wat zou dat juist inhouden? Dat ik e-mailberichten over bestuurskwesties ontvang en daaraan bijdraag, juist? --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean dec 23, 2010 09:01 (UTC) :::::Daaraan bijdraag is al meer dan dat op dit moment gebeurt :P Nee inderdaad. In principe houdt het het volgende in: 1. je geeft je e-mailadres op (via special:mailthisuser of hoe die zooi ook heet). 2. je ontvangt e-mails (vaak met een nederlandse vertaling erbij) met wetsvoorstellen/discussies/etc. 3. je stemt (niet) in/geeft enige vorm van reactie (in het nederlands of limburgs, maakt niet uit). 't Is niet echt tijdrovend. Als je eens in de week je e-mail bekijkt zit er misschien iets tussen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:04 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou het in dat geval wel willen overwegen. On the other hand, lijkt het me wenselijk dat de aanvoerders van Groen Mäöres echte Mäöreser zijn. --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean dec 23, 2010 09:12 (UTC) :::::::Kans is klein. Laten we even realistisch blijven :P 40% van de Limburgers stemt op wilders, 25% op de christen-democraten, 15% op de liberalen en 15% op de arbeiderspartij. De bescheiden 5% die overblijft moet verdeeld worden onder de partij van de dieren, de socialisten, de pragmaten én de groenen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:18 (UTC) Sikketaer Is er zoiets als een sikketaer (minister\secretaris?) van defensie? Pierius Magnus dec 28, 2010 12:01 (UTC) :Nee :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 12:36 (UTC) ::Jammer man, leek me wel wat. Welke posities zijn er zoal? :) Pierius Magnus dec 28, 2010 18:19 (UTC) :::Wel, omdat het aantal aan ministers waarschijnlijk veel hoger zal worden, gaan we alles onderhussen, dus misschien zijn er dingen waaraan je zeer geïnteresseerd bent? Dan kijken we of t'r iets tussen past. Is er behalve oorlogvoeren nog iets dat je interessant vindt? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 18:23 (UTC) ::Nou, zó beperkt zijn m'n interesses nou óók weer niet! :P Een minister van buitenlandse zaken, dat lijkt me ook wel wat. Binnenlandse veiligheid, ook iets wat ik wel leuk zou kunnen doen. En als dat er allemaal niet in zit; ga dan voor culture zaken ofzoiets. :) Pierius Magnus dec 28, 2010 18:34 (UTC) :::Je vindt in principe bijna alles wel goed dus :P We zullen met het indeling rekening houden met je voorkeuren :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 18:36 (UTC) ::Kijk toch 'ns wat een top-service! Als deze site een restaurant was had ik 't sowieso een Michelin-sterretje gegeven. :D Pierius Magnus dec 28, 2010 20:20 (UTC) :::Eentje maar :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:09 (UTC) ::Nummer twee en drie volgen als ik ook daadwerkelijk die ministerspost krijg! :P Pierius Magnus dec 29, 2010 10:55 (UTC) :::OK :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 11:01 (UTC) :'( Richtaal = 60, ik ben toevallig 62 en Beertje 61. Heb 'n flauw vermoeden :'( Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:33 (UTC) :Ja, ik dacht dat je geen interesse zoudt hebben. Opgelost :) Bèr mag niet d'rin, want hij is rechter (scheiding tussen drie machten is tenminste in één wikiland gewaarborgd :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:35 (UTC) :: Haha :D Lekker. Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:36 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:38 (UTC) KB Kèns se-n ouch mien partie insjrieve? Bart K jan 4, 2011 17:25 (UTC) :Zölle 'ch doon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 5, 2011 07:26 (UTC) Voordat ik zometeen de Keizerspartij moet gaan vertegenwoordigen! :P Pierius Magnus jan 5, 2011 14:00 (UTC) :Je bent geen eens van adel man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 5, 2011 14:48 (UTC) ::Zeker wel, alleen vertel dat maar 'ns aan die verdraaide Lovianen! 't Is gewoon een stelletje heimelijke republikeinen! :P Pierius Magnus jan 5, 2011 17:20 (UTC) :::Je behoort anders niet tot de Mäöreser adel :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 6, 2011 05:58 (UTC) ::::Ik ben met een "lokale Mäöreser", mag dat er geen van adel zijn? :) Pierius Magnus jan 6, 2011 12:21 (UTC) :::::Zeker mag dat, maar dan ben je zelf nog steeds geen edelman :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 6, 2011 16:06 (UTC) ::::Nee, maar mijn kinderen wel. En ik kan altijd als een "Loviaanse edelman" voor de dag komen. :P Pierius Magnus jan 6, 2011 17:45 (UTC) :::::Nou, er staat nog niets officieels in de wet over de adel (gaan we na de verkiezingen allemaal regelen), maar tot nu toe moet de familienaam adellijk zijn en de familienaam stamt direct van de vader en niet van de moeder :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 7, 2011 06:05 (UTC) Tei.. Weer höbbe noe e-n aeve taal aan sikkertaer.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 18, 2011 06:16 (UTC) :Ao nae, zjuus ónaeve :P (eine wuuertj goevernäör) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 18, 2011 06:16 (UTC) Stèl ich aan! Leef luuj, voog eur partieër haeraan bie g'r verkeziginger! :) Bart K (euverlègk) 8 jun 2013 09:06 (UTC) For those less capable of reading Limburgish We've just accepted a new modification to our law. This modification enables us to experiment with party politics. In the old law, all users still had an equally important vote, leading to problems when more than half of the users fall inactive. In the new law, people have a two weeks mandatory voting time (which may be made longer). If they haven't voted in time, the party leader (or if he's inactive, the highest-ranked active party member) gets the inactive user's vote. This way, we hope to be able to prevent serious inactivity problems, like we've had in the past. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 11:27 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11 jun 2013 12:35 (UTC) Cool. Also, I support PANM because no one else does. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12 jun 2013 14:02 (UTC) :And also, what was NM (merged with PvgA)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12 jun 2013 14:05 (UTC) ::Nuuj Mäöres (socialist) merged with PvgA (social-democrats) to form PANM :P Comparable to Kèrksbóndj (CCPL) merging with PVIR (eh.. CCPL, but then more racist and less social) to for KBPR :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jun 2013 16:27 (UTC) Det löp sjoean spaak :) Bart K (euverlègk) 14 jun 2013 12:35 (UTC) :Jehjao :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 jun 2013 13:53 (UTC) Heh, still have no idea what each of the parties stand for other than their homosexuality and general economic stances are. Can someone give me the political scene here in a couple paragraphs? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 26 jun 2013 01:18 (UTC) Economy: * KB-PVIR (Church Union-Party for Interracial Rights): rightist, little influence on economy. * Keizerlikpartieë (Emperor's Party): the emperor should make all decisions on economy. * Klein-Kèrstelik Rèchsj (Small-Christian Right): rightist, little influence on economy. * Greun Mäöres (Green): economy should go hand in hand with ecology; no harm to nature in order to achieve economic goals. * PvgA-NM (Labour-New Socialists): government should take control of economy. * Zootsieël Zènterkèrstener (Social Center Christians): government should keep an eye on economy. * Vriehedliker Partie (European Liberals): no government influence on economy except if really necessary. * Landjsbórspartie (LBP): the government should protect the farmers, but otherwise no influence on economy. General discription: * KB-PVIR: Right-wing Christian Party, very much comparable to CCPL, but more right-wing. * KP: they want to reinstall the Mäöreser Emperor, which has most recently been abolished in 1994. * KKR: best comparable to Reformed Traditional Party. * GM: a typical green party, socially progressive. * PvgA-NM: more left-extreme than left-center, basically a merger between Social-Democrats and Socialists. * ZZK: the left-wing variant of CCPL. * VHP: standard liberal party, socially-progressive. * LBP: protects the agrarians, very conservative, comparable to the conservative part of right-wing CCPL. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jun 2013 08:05 (UTC) Hm, tell me about the former Emperor. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11 jul 2013 15:18 (UTC) :Which former emperor? The one before democracy was here, those four who have been democratically elected as governor, or those who gained power through rebellions? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jul 2013 15:38 (UTC) ::All of the emperors in general. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22 jul 2013 12:38 (UTC) Well, it's quite a list, so I'll just tell something about the most recent emperors :P * Keizer Essel IV was the last emperor who came to power by not being elected/not causing a civil war :P He decided that it would be better if Mäöres became a democracy and decided to step down. He organised the first elections for the Landjszaal and renounced his claim to the emperorship. * In 1829, Keizer Ieëd I was elected by the mäöreser people as Governor with an absolute majority (50% in Mäöres :P). He reinstated the emperorship and rules the country for fourteen years; doing relatively well. * In 1843, Keizer Ieëd II (Ieëd Is son) got elected as Governor with an absolute majority as well. While he wasn't a tyrant, his achievements were less than his father's. Again, after his rule, he decided not to abolish the democracy and hold new elections for the Landjszaal. * In 1857 these elections were held and Keizer Wöllem I (again, the first son of Ieëd II) came to power. However, he did not have an absolute majority and was forced in a coalition with the conservative Landjsbórspartieë (at that time, still a supporter of the emperorship). In 1863, Wöllem fell ill and died, leaving the country with no Governor/Emperor and new elections were held one year later, when two coalitions without the Emperor's Party had failed. * In 1990, support for the true Keizerlikpartieë had dropped to 3 out of 155 seats, but some guy called Jan-Wöllem Veir thought he was destined to become the new Mäöres Emperor and started his own dynasty. It took him just four years in the Landjszaal to reach an absolute majority (replacing the Republicans who had been in charge for about five years). Jan-Wöllem Veir was a cruel man and in 1994 a civil war started. In November, the emperor lost the military's support and the army commited a coup. Shortly after that, a national government consisting of the four biggest parties was created and the Keizersriekspartie (Veir's political party) was banned and its members prosecuted. * The unrest in the nation remained however, and a few days after the government was inaugurated, a group of dissatisfied people invaded the Landjszaal, claiming all power (still in 1994). The group was led by Mönnerd Oeaslandj. After he gained all power, he got insane and declared himself the new emperor. In early 1995, Oeaslandj was removed from the Landjszaal and again a national government was put in charge of the nation. * After this, several other national governments, coups (both civilian and military). In May, Brönner Ieëds ven Lanje (heir to the original Mäöreser emperor throne and leader of the Keizerlikpartieë) commited a coup which lasted four days, making him the last emperor to gain the title of Head of State in Mäöres. * Currently, Keizerlikpartieë is led by Modich Eijem-ven Lanje, the closest family member of Brönner Ieëds not being found guilty of assisting Brönner Ieëds' coup. KP is currently the smallest party of the Landjszaal having one seat Hopefully, this sorts things out for you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 jul 2013 14:40 (UTC)